


Cruel

by InsideMyBrain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Im too lazy to do a bunch of tags, Non-Graphic Violence, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideMyBrain/pseuds/InsideMyBrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliks thinks Natalya is cruel for the things she does to Toris. Toris thinks Feliks is cruel for trying to keep him from Natalya. Natalya knows she's cruel, but she can't stop herself. A poem about the relationship these three share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel

She is cruel,  
Taking him from me,  
And returning him with bruises and scars,  
But he is always happy to see her,  
And I wonder why,  
For she treats him so badly,  
Cutting him, hitting him, breaking his bones,  
Yet he still claims to love her.  
Toris, can't you see that is not love?  
Love is what I give you,  
Care whenever you need it,  
A friend to depend upon,  
But you never seem to see it.  
Sometimes I have the urge to do something,  
Something bad,  
To free you from her clutches,  
But that would involve stooping to her level, so I don't.  
I wish there was a way to break these chains,  
These chains that imprison the both of us,  
But unless you open your eyes, I am as much of a caged bird as you.

He is cruel,  
Keeping me from her,  
Claiming she will hurt me,  
But the only pain I experience,  
Is the pain I bring on myself,  
I willingly endure it,  
All the pain she unleashes upon me,  
Just to see her.  
Can you not understand, Feliks?  
Love is what I feel for her,  
Even if she doesn't feel the same way,  
For she loves someone else,  
A person who I am unable to compete with.  
Sometimes I have the urge to say something,  
Something bad,  
So you will leave us alone,  
But that would hurt my best friend, so I don't.  
I wish there was a way to break these chains,  
These chains that you use to imprison me,  
But unless you open your eyes, I am the caged bird you want me to be.

I am cruel,  
I know that,  
And especially to him,  
He who is nothing but nice to me,  
He who loves me,  
And I hurt him,  
But I don't love him back,  
So I feel no remorse.  
Natalya, why do you do this?  
Love is what you cannot feel,  
No matter how hard you try,  
And then you get angry and hurt him.  
Sometimes I have the urge to say something,  
An apology,  
To make him understand me,  
But my pride prevents me and I carry on hurting him.  
I wish there was a way to break these chains,  
These chains that imprison all of us,  
But unless I open my eyes, we are all the birds, in cages of our own making.


End file.
